


Not Really A Widow

by theladyseraphina



Series: Of Soldiers and Spiders [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyseraphina/pseuds/theladyseraphina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really A Widow

“Okay. Okay. I give up!“ Tony said as he burst into the lounge room where Clint was watching a movie. “No matter what I do, or what computers I hack into, I can’t find her. I know you know, Birdman. Where does she keep disappearing to?”  
Clint grinned at the frustrated genius; he had been expecting this outburst for a while now. He decided to wind Tony up. “Just what makes you think Natasha has disappeared?”  
“Well, she isn’t here, she isn’t at SHIELD, and I know she isn’t off on a mission either. Every now and then she just vanishes. “  
“So?” Clint said.  
“So? So? Where does she go?” Tony was turning an interesting shade of purple. “I can’t find her!”  
“She is allowed to go wherever she wants Tony, without clearing it with you.”  
“Yes I know. It’s just...” Tony trailed off.  
“I know,” Clint said and sighed. He knew Tony had abandonment issues. “She’s in London.”  
Tony looked surprised. “What?”  
“London, Tony. England.” Clint grinned.  
“What the hell is she doing there? Is that where she always goes?” Tony said.  
“Mostly there. She goes to get away for a bit, have some time to herself. And, of course, that’s where her husband lives.” Clint smirked at Tony and left the room while Tony was still spluttering.  
“Natasha is married?” Tony yelled. “Jarvis! Find out who in the world has balls enough to marry our Black Widow!”  
‘Married,’ Tony thought as he left to head back to his workshop. ‘I have to meet this guy.’

About a month later Tony was getting very frustrated. He couldn’t find out anything about Natasha’s mysterious husband and what was worse JARVIS couldn’t find any details either.  
Natasha had just smirked at him when she returned from London and told him to have fun looking for any information. She also threw a knife at him when he tried to cajole details out of her.  
Tony was going out of his mind trying to imagine the type of man Natasha would be interested in enough to marry. He just couldn’t get a clear picture and it was driving him to distraction.

Tony was in the workshop one day tinkering with one of his cars, when Jarvis interrupted him. “Sir, I believe that Sherlock Holmes is downstairs in the lobby. You have previously expressed an interest in meeting him.”  
“Awesome,” Tony replied. “Have someone tell him that l’ll be down to meet him. Actually, just send him up.”  
“He has Doctor Watson with him,” Jarvis said.  
“In that case, ask Bruce to meet us in the lounge,” Tony said as he rushed out of the workshop.  
Tony spent an enjoyable afternoon chatting with Sherlock. It was entertaining just keeping up with the man. Sherlock’s companion, Dr Watson, had spent most of the afternoon chatting with Bruce, and then Clint and Natasha when they wandered in.  
It was well into the evening when Tony realised that Sherlock was the only one left in the room. “Jarvis, where did everyone get to?”  
“They went out for food two hours ago, Sir. Neither you nor Mister Holmes were interested in finishing your conversation.”  
“I had better go,” said Sherlock. “I can get some things done at the hotel before John gets back.”  
Tony left Sherlock in the lobby and returned to the workshop. He was pulled out of some tricky work on one of his boots when Clint flicked a small spanner at him.  
“Well?” Clint demanded. “What did you think?”  
Tony started off on a ramble of experimental chemistry that he and Sherlock had discussed, before he noticed Clint laughing at him.  
“No Tony, what did you think of Tasha’s husband?”  
“What?” Tony exploded. “Sherlock Holmes? She married Sherlock Holmes?”  
Clint almost collapsed off the bench he was perching on. Barely managing to talk for laughing, he said, “John Watson Tony, she married Doctor John Watson.”  
Still laughing, Clint left the workshop. “Jarvis, can you send me a picture of Tony’s face right now? I need a new profile picture for my phone.”

Tony stood stock still in the middle of the workshop. He had barely noticed Dr Watson, as he was too engrossed in talking to Sherlock. “Jarvis, how long are Sherlock and John in town? I have to have a meeting with them before they go!”  
That quiet guy who had just spent the afternoon chatting with Bruce, that was the man the Black Widow married? Tony could not see how that would work.  
He wandered out of the workshop, heading to the kitchen for coffee. He definitely had to spend more time getting to know this Dr Watson.


End file.
